Helena Von Grossberg
History Season One A party is held in Possenhoven in the honor of the imperial guests. Sissi has fun with the princes and the children, The Empress and feel exhausted by the country life [[Possi’s Little Thief]. Helena uses every chance to revenge that Prince Franz likes Sissi and not her. Helena The Terrible. Franz convinces his mother to invite Sissi and her family to his engagement ball with Helena. Sissi is very disappointed by that, and plans to stay home with Duke Max. In the meantime Franz is writing a letter. A Letter From Franz. The Zaniouchka Circus comes to Austria under orders of General Von Grossberg to give his daughter Helana a private show. Sissi is not invited by Helena, but manages to get in anyways. The Zaniouchka Circus. Helene took the mirror that Idda gave to Sissi that had a note in to for her. Now that Fonz is back things start to go right so Sissi. Until everyone from the The Zaniouchka Circus is taken to prison. The Mirror's Secret. Sissi hides the rebel Aundrassi in the orphanage. Helene trick the children into telling her where he is. Helene then bring the Empress so show off her find, only for her to discover Aundrassi & Idda have both escaped. Running Against Time. Helena convinced Empress Sophia to close down The Orphanage. Lover’s Tif. Sissi & Franz go off to have a secret date at the fair. Meanwhile The Empress gives away Sissis money, and Helene talk to the newspaper and tells them Sissi is keeping the money for herself, instead of helping the children. Both Sissi & Franz come home to an angry crowd. Danger At The Prater. Season Two Councilor Zottornick convinced Empress Sophia into signing an arrest warrant for Duke Max. Sissi agrees to renounce her intention to marry Franz in order to save her father by older of the Empress. Sissi's Sacrifice. Councilor Zottornick exiles Duke Max.Helena tries to move into Sisis old room, but is stopped by Prince Franz. Hooray Erzsebet. Murgaš proposes to Sissi only to be declined. Helena convinces Prince Franz that Sissi betrayed him. Jealousy. After Prince Franz saves Possi, Helena tries to win over Franz again by dressing up like Sissi. Sissi and the Apaches. Helena still does all she can to get Prince Franz to fall in love with her. The Mysterious Horsewoman. Helena wears all of Sissi's old clothes, while Sissi secretly dresses as Helena to steal the map that is holding her father's location. Hide and Seek at Schonbrunn. Prince Franz tells his mother= he has given up his claim to the crown in order to marry Sissi. Prince Karl is now to be the new Emperor and Helena wants in. Ahriman Island. Empress Sophia lets Prince Franz be Emperor and marry Sissi. Councilor Zottornick is condemned to be Helena's footman. The Three Pigeons. Prince Franz is angry with the horrible wedding plans- Thanks to Helena-who tricked Sissi once more. Be Careful Princess. Sissi and her family all return to Possi. Helena and Councilor Zottornick team up once again. Tommy’s Mystery. Helena makes one last attempt to separate Sissi and Prince Franz. Arkas Never Gives Up. Sissi falls ill off her horse. And no one is able to cure her. Councilor Zottornick finds a look alike; Dr. Fritz... And Dr. Fritz elixir saves the day. Dr. Fritz’s Elixer. Zottornick and Count Arkas train Dr. Fritz to be a Prince Franz while the real Prince Franz is kidnapped and impressed. The imposter fake-Prince falls in love with Helena, and so tells Sissi that he no longer wants to marry her. Prince Fritz. Zottornick assumes political control over the emperor. Helena prepares for her wedding, but Dr. Fritz has a change of heart. The Double-Crossed Game. Princess Sissi and Prince Franz are finally able to marry, and Dr. Fitz gets his happy ever-after with Helena on a farm. The Triumph Of Love. Quotes RIDICULAS Notes Historical Notes * In real life Empress Sisi had an older sister named Helene who was originaly betrothed to Emperor Franz Joseph as desired by Archduchess Sophie, however upon laying eyes on Sisi, Franz Joseph feel madly in love with her and demanded to marry her over Helene. * Helena frequently refers to Sisi as a peasant. In fact, the real Empress Sisi was the grand-daughter of the King of Bavaria and her mother Ludovika was actually the sister of Archduchess Sophie of Austria (Empress Sophia in the series). Therefore Sisi was the cousin of Franz and of much higher rank than the Viscountess Helena. * Sisi's sister Helene, who was likely the inspiration for the character of Helena, did eventually find a husband following rejection by Franz Joseph. She married the Prince of Thrun and Taxis and arguably had the only happy marriage of any of her sisters. Family Tree References }} Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Royal Family Category:Villain Category:Austria